The Death of Zoisite
by Zoi-chan
Summary: Why is it that Malachite always blamed Sailor Moon for Zoisite’s death, when it was actually Queen Beryl who killed her?


TITLE: The Death of Zoisite  
AUTHOR: Calicia caliciac@yahoo.com  
SERIES: Sailor Moon  
CHARACTERS: Malachite, Zoisite, Jadeite, Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Pluto.  
RATING: PG  
SYNOPSIS: Why is it that Malachite always blamed Sailor Moon for Zoisite's death,   
when it was actually Queen Beryl who killed her?  
TIMELINE: After Zoisite's death, but before Commander Endymion makes his   
appearance.  
NOTES: // indicates thoughts. This story is using the characters as portrayed in the NA   
eps, which means that Zoisite is female, no flames because of that, please. This story is   
based on one of the legends in Norse mythology (The Death of Balder, for anyone who   
wants to know). Also, I've merged part of a Greek legend in with it, too -- the river in this   
story, Lethe, is a mythological Greek river.  
DISCLAIMER: All of the characters in this story belong to Takeuchi-sama. No money,   
don't sue, etc., etc.  
  
***  
  
The swirling cherry blossom petals settled around Malachite's feet as he stood silently.  
  
//Oh, Zoisite. My love, there must be something I can do. You can't be gone forever.//   
The cherry blossom petals slowly faded away, but he didn't notice. //There must be   
something.//  
  
***  
  
That night, everything seemed so empty without Zoisite. Unable to sleep, Malachite   
eventually stood and dressed, and went down to the black pool, a focal point of   
Negaenergy that the generals used to help them to locate the people they needed to   
find in order to carry out their missions.  
  
"Is there any way for me to get Zoisite back?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.   
"Is there anyone who can help me?"  
  
An image formed above the pool, and Malachite stared at it in amazement. A dark-  
haired young woman, one of the Sailor Senshi going by her clothing, but Malachite   
didn't recognise her.  
  
//A sixth Sailor brat?// he thought. //One of the *Senshi* knows how I can get Zoisite   
back?//  
  
The image remained for a moment longer, then changed from the young woman into a   
good-looking man with short blonde hair. Malachite recognised him at once.  
  
//Jadeite? But he's dead.// As Jadeite's image slowly faded, Malachite became aware of   
being watched. Turning, he saw Jadeite standing silently nearby. When he was sure he   
had Malachite's attention, he turned and began walking into the shadows. Malachite   
hurried to catch up with him.  
  
"Jadeite, how did you get here? You're dead." No answer. "Where are we going?" Still   
no answer. "Jadeite? Can you even hear me?" Finally, Malachite gave up trying to get a   
response, and the two of them walked through the shadows in silence. After what   
seemed an eternity, the shadows gradually began to lighten. In front of Malachite and   
Jadeite was a river; wide, deep, and fast-flowing, which had only one bridge, glittering   
gold in the unusual light that the shadows had given way to. The two generals walked   
onto the bridge, where they were met by another of the Senshi whom Malachite didn't   
recognise, a young woman with long green hair who carried a staff.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked Malachite.  
  
"Malachite," he replied. "Who are you? I thought there were only five Senshi, and in   
just," he paused, "in this length of time...I'm not sure how long it has been, I have   
learned of two more."  
  
The green-haired woman smiled slightly. "I am Sailor Pluto, one of the Outer Senshi.   
You know only the Inners." She changed the grip on her staff. "I control Time,   
Malachite, but Time has no meaning here. You met me a moment ago, you met me an   
eternity ago, you haven't met me yet. Where do you come from?"  
  
"I come from the Dark Kingdom," Malachite replied, trying to work out what she meant   
by her comments about Time.  
  
"Only yesterday," she told him, "an army of dead men crossed this bridge. But today it   
thunders as much under just you and your companion. Nor have you the pallor of death,   
although your companion does and I remember him crossing. Why are you coming into   
the world of the dead?"  
  
"I have come to seek Zoisite among the dead," he replied. "Has she passed this way?"  
  
Sailor Pluto looked at him calmly, with the air of one considering something. "She has,"   
she replied finally, standing aside to let Malachite and Jadeite pass. "The way lies   
downward and to the north."  
  
***  
  
Again, Malachite followed Jadeite's lead as they followed Sailor Pluto's directions.   
Never speaking, Jadeite led him through the wall of the world of the dead, and onto the   
great hall in the centre of the land. Inside the hall, the other of the two new Senshi that   
Malachite had learned of sat on a throne-like chair, surrounded by the dead. Malachite   
recognised several faces, including,  
  
"Zoisite!"  
  
The coppery-haired woman looked up from where she was sadly staring into a cup, and   
leaped to her feet.  
  
"Malachite!" Weaving her way through the other dead souls, she raced over to him and   
flung herself into his arms. "Oh, Malachite, I never thought I'd see you again so soon,"   
she murmured. Malachite gently stroked her hair.  
  
"Neither did I," he said. "Zoisite, my love, it's so good to see you again. I've come to find   
a way to bring you back home."  
  
"You can ask Sailor Saturn in the morning," Zoisite said, looking up into his eyes.   
"Please stay with me tonight, Malachite. You can ask her tomorrow."  
  
"Of course," Malachite replied softly.  
  
***  
  
"*Please* allow her to return with me," Malachite finished the next morning. He stood   
before Sailor Saturn, the Queen of Death, with one arm around Zoisite, begging for her   
return to life. Sailor Saturn thought for a moment.  
  
"If all things in the world weep for her," she said, "then I will return her to life. But if   
there is one thing which bears her no love and will not weep, Zoisite must remain with me."  
  
Malachite bowed his head in acceptance of her terms. "Thank-you," he said.  
  
Zoisite went with him as far as the wall of the world of the dead. Magic swirled around   
her, then contracted around her hand. It faded, leaving her holding a rose the colour   
and scent of cherry blossoms. She gave it to Malachite.  
  
"Remember me," she said simply.  
  
"Always," Malachite replied. "But you'll be with me soon, Zoi." He created a matching   
rose and gave it to her with a smile, before leaving the world of the dead. As before, an   
ever-silent Jadeite went with him as a guide. Upon reaching Sailor Pluto's bridge, she   
stopped them.  
  
"Before you leave, Malachite," she said, "you must drink from the river."  
  
"The river?" Malachite looked at the rushing water warily. "Why?"  
  
"The water of the River Lethe helps you to forget," Sailor Pluto said. "You cannot   
remember me, or Sailor Saturn. Jadeite will remind you of the bargain you struck. If you   
do not drink, you may not leave."  
  
Malachite knelt by the river bank and scooped some water up in his hands. After   
swallowing it, he felt dizzy. A steadying hand on his shoulder made him look up.  
  
"Jadeite? Aren't you dead?"  
  
"Yes," the other general replied simply. Malachite looked around at the golden bridge   
over the fast-flowing river.  
  
"Wasn't there someone else here just a minute ago?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Zoisite." Jadeite helped Malachite to his feet, and they began to cross the bridge.  
  
"Dying's made you very uncommunicative," Malachite observed. "Where am I, and why   
am I here?"  
  
"You're in the realm between life and death," Jadeite told him. "You struck a deal with   
the Queen of Death. If everything in the world will weep for Zoisite, then she will be   
returned to life. If there's one thing that will not weep for her, she will stay in the world of   
the dead."  
  
Malachite looked at him, hardly able to believe what he was hearing, when he became   
aware of something in his hand. He looked down, to find he was holding a cherry   
blossom coloured rose. He looked back up at Jadeite.  
  
"Zoisite gave it to you," Jadeite said. "Just before you left the world of the dead."  
  
Malachite looked back down at the rose. //If he's not telling the truth, how did I get   
this?// Then he nearly laughed out loud. //Of course, the biggest proof that he's telling   
the truth is the fact that I'm here talking to him. He's dead. So either I made this deal, or   
I'm dreaming.// He pinched himself. //I'm awake. I'm awake, and there's a way for me to   
get Zoisite back!// He smiled, and continued to follow Jadeite.  
  
***  
  
Upon reaching the black pool, Jadeite turned and went back to the world of the dead.   
Malachite, on the other hand, teleported to Earth. Everywhere he went, he told the story   
of how much he loved Zoisite, and how the only way for them to be reunited without him   
dying was for everything to shed a tear for her. Everywhere he went, he left a path of   
tears behind him as everything wept for Zoisite. The Sailor Senshi were moved to tears   
by the story of lost love that the stranger in the street told them, not realising who that   
stranger was.  
  
Finally, there was only one thing, one person, who had not wept for Zoisite. Malachite   
quietly sat down next to the sobbing blonde girl sitting by the lake.  
  
"The crystal's not here," she said through her tears, recognising him.  
  
"I didn't come for the crystal," Malachite replied, then began to softly tell her the story of   
how the only way for Zoisite to return was for everything to weep for her.  
  
"Let her stay dead! She killed Tuxedo Maaaaask," the girl wailed out the last word.  
  
"She didn't kill him. He's alive," Malachite replied. "He's alive, but she isn't. Please,   
Sailor Moon, just one tear for Zoisite. Just one tear. She is the love of my life. I would   
do anything for her, I would die for her!"  
  
"Then die! Die, and be with her that way. I won't weep for her."  
  
"Please, Sailor Moon, don't you understand? I thought you were the protector of love. I   
love her! I love her as much as you love Tuxedo Mask."  
  
"Oh, Tuxedo Mask," the girl wailed again.  
  
Sailor Moon wept, but her tears were for Tuxedo Mask, not Zoisite.  
  
Unable to do anything more, Malachite returned to the Dark Kingdom. Sitting on his   
bed, he held Zoisite's rose in one hand and a picture of himself and Zoisite in the other.  
  
"Oh Zoisite, my love," he whispered, his voice breaking. "My love, I failed you again. All   
but Sailor Moon wept for you, and I could not convince her to shed even one tear for   
you. Zoi, I'm so sorry."  
  
Falling silent, he sat with the rose and the picture, nursing his grief and his ever-growing   
hatred for Sailor Moon, the one now responsible for Zoisite remaining in the world of the   
dead.  
  
~FINIS~  
  
  
  



End file.
